The present invention is dircted to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98Dinkaxe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of two undistributed, unpatented and unnamed seedlings. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of a sexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Dinkaxe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant variety with daisy-type flowers having pink ray florets and yellow disc florets.
The following is a comparison to the commercial variety xe2x80x98Temptressxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,866):